goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Pearson gets sent to Philippines
Transcript Dad: How dare you watch The Bear in the Big Blue House while grounded. For that you're grounded for 1 million years with no Baby Shows, no Baby Movies, no Baby Video Games, no Baby Store, no Barney, no Teletubbies, no Dora the Explorer, no Super Why, no Dinosaur Train, no Eureeka's Castle, no Allegra's Window, no Gullah Gullah Island, no Blue's Clues, no The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, no The Magic School Bus, no Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, no Oswald, no Bob the Builder, no Fimbles, no Zingzillas, no Rubbadubbers, no Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, no Cyberchase, no Arthur, no Wordgirl, no Fetch!, no Maya and Miguel, no Sesame Street, no Rosie and Jim, no Team Umizoomi, no Bubble Guppies, no Mike the Knight, no Caillou, no Bill Nye the Science Guy, no Adventures of the Little Koala, no Maya the Bee, no World of David the Gnome, no Noozles, no Doctor Snuggles, no Pinwheel, no The Elephant Show, no Bear in the Big Blue House, no Out of the Box, no Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, no My Friends Tigger and Pooh, no The Book of Pooh, no Handy Manny, no Jake and the Neverland Pirates, no The Koala Brothers, no Charlie and Lola, no The Wiggles, no Jojo's Circus, no Higglytown Heroes, no Henry Hugglemonster, no Sheriff Callie's Wild West, no Doc McStuffins, no Sofia the First, no Angelina Ballerina, no Boohbah, no Thomas and Friends, no Shining Time Station, no TUGS, no Mopatop's Shop, no Construction Site, no Bosco, no The Morbegs, no The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, no Fireman Sam, no Tots TV, no Balamory, no Me Too, no The Shiny Show, no The Adventures of Abney and Teal, no Woolly and Tig, no Mr. Bloom's Nursery, no Same Smile, no Rastamouse, no Waybuloo, no Swashbuckle, no Get Squiggling, no The Pajanimals, no Tree-Fu Tom, no Salty's Lighthouse, no The Backyardigans, no 3rd and Bird, no Bananas in Pajamas, no Tweenies, no Shimajiro, no Driver Dan's Story Train, no Topsy and Tim, no Nina and the Neurons, no Toopy and Binoo, no Henry's World, no Bobinogs, no Tales of the Tooth Fairies, no Lunar Jim, no Busytown Mysteries, no Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, no Tractor Tom, no LazyTown, no Astroblast, no Gerald McBoing Boing, no Gordon the Garden Gnome, no Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, no Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, no Firehouse Tales, no Little Robots, no Peppa Pig, no Mother Goose Club, no The Hoobs, no Postman Pat, no Timmy Time, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Gina D's Kids Club, no The Dooley and Pals Show, no Pingu, no Go Diego Go, no Miffy and Friends, no Brum, no Percy the Park Keeper, no The Magic Key, no Charlie Horse Music Pizza, no Jay Jay the Jetplane, no The Sooty Show, no Turbo Dogs, no Elmo's World, no The Chica Show, no Nina's World, no PAW Patrol, no Zack & Quack, no Chuggington, no Bali, no Andy Pandy and Other Baby Shows. And you will be forced to watch non-baby movies and shows but non-English shows and movies even if you do not understand languages other than English. Also, you will be sent to the Philippines, where they're no baby shows and movies except PB&J Otter. That copies available and in Legazpi City in Albay where the volcano erupts. Come with me Nathan. I'm taking you to the airport. One ticket to Legazpi City, please. Aiport man: OK. Your flight is there. (Nathan Pearson is in plane, crying) 8 hours later. (When Nathan Pearson is at a volcano in Legazpi City) Nathan Pearson: Oh no. I'm in Philippines and i'm landing on a volcano I better run away before it erupts. (Nathan Pearson runs down the volcano when the lava is ahead of Nathan Pearson) Nathan Pearson: Oh no! I'm burnt from the volcano. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Philippines